


목숨을 구하는 방법 (식인우호적인 안내서)

by cometwithheart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder Husbands, Serial Killers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometwithheart/pseuds/cometwithheart
Summary: 원작가의 요약:한 남자가 자신을 올려다보고 있었다. 딱 봐도 자신이 하던 일에 집중하지 않은 채- 아. 절단된 사지를 강에 던져 넣고 있군. 사람의 팔다리를. 멋지네, 그는 빈정거리며 생각했다. 하지만 다시 생각해보니 진짜 좀 멋졌다. 남자는 자신에 차 보였다. 살인자인 것이 편안해 보였다. 좀 잘생긴 것 같기도 하고.혹은: 윌이 다리에서 뛰어내리려다가 식인 연쇄 살인마에게 자신을 바치게 되는 상황에 처한다.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittendiamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendiamore/gifts).
  * A translation of [How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860965) by [Kittendiamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendiamore/pseuds/Kittendiamore). 



> 원작가의 노트:  
> Hannibal Kink Meme: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3988678의 Prompt fic입니다. 링크 내 모든 스토리 스포 및 한니발 라이징의 약한 스포 있음.  
> 덧붙임: 살인은 나빠요. 식인도요. 하지 마세요.

이상하게도(혹은 그렇지 않거나. 그는 무엇이 사회적으로 용납할만한 것인지 아닌지 더 이상 구분할 수 없었다) 윌은 발을 위태롭게 가드레일 위로 넘기는 순간 모든 것이 명료해 질 거라고 어느 정도 예상했다. 그의 뇌가 갑자기 그래, 이게 바로 의문의 여지없이 내가 해야 하는 일이야 하고 깨달을 것이라고. 그러는 대신 그의 마음은 아래의 강을 따라 피가 부드럽게 흘러가는 이미지를 띄워주었다. 물론, 지금은 아주 어두운 밤이라 그는 진짜로 피를 볼 수 없었지만 그 생각 자체는 위안이 되었다.

 _이게 위안이 되면 안 되지_ , 그는 재빨리 생각했다. 뭐 하지만, 그는 어쨌든 곧 죽을 예정인데, 마지막으로 그의 마음속으로 들어가 보는 게 어때서? 그가 강의 일부가 된다면 그가 그런 행동을 할 기회가 생길 리도 없으니 말이다. 그는 눈을 감고 피해자를 상상했다. 붉은 머리. 그가 오늘 신문에서 읽은 살인자는 오로지 붉은 머리만을 노리고 있었다. _그녀의 얼굴은 엉망인 머리카락으로 잘 확인할 수 없었고 그녀의 손은 등 뒤로 묶여있었다. 그녀는 그에게서 저항하려고-_

-풍덩하는 소리가 들린다.- _아니, 여기엔 물이 없어. 그는 작은 아파트 안에 있다. 음악 소리가 들린다. 그는 여자를 앞으로 밀치고 그녀는 무겁게 쓰러진다. 여자는 강한 생존 본능을 가지고 있어 그로부터 떨어지려고 발악하지만 그는 그녀의 다리를 잡고 당긴다. 그녀는_ \- 또 풍덩하는 소리가 난다.- _그녀의 육체를 기릴 마지막 제단인 사슴뿔 위에. 그는 여자를 납치_ -풍덩- _팔에 정맥주사를 꽂는다. 그녀는 죽지 않았고 앞으로도 절대 죽지 않을 거다._ -풍덩- _자신을 바라볼 천사들, 그가_ -풍덩- _성대를 드러내기 위해 목구멍을 열어-_ “젠장.” 윌은 욕을 내뱉으며 눈을 뜨고는 주먹으로 쇠를 내리치는 것이 엄청 아픈 일이란 걸 생각하지도 못하고 답답함에 난간을 손으로 두들겼다. 그는 아래에서 무언가가 물을 흐트리는 소리가 자신의 판타ㅈ-가 아니라 _상상_ 을 방해했음을 깨닫고 몸을 떨었다. 그의 머리가 그가 읽은 모든 최신 살인마들 사이를 재빠르게 꿰뚫고 다닌 덕분에 윌은 자신이 누구인지 확신하지 못했다. 그는 이제 자기 전에 태틀크라임을 읽는 것을 그만 둬야겠다고 생각했다. 그러고는 지금이 그가 _무언가_ 를 할 수 있는 마지막 순간이란 것을 깨닫고 웃고 말았다.

욱신거리는 손을 부여잡고 그는 서서히 자기 자신으로 돌아와서 (하지만 강한 충동들이 아직 거기에 있어서 완벽하진 않은 채로) 강둑을 내려 보았다. 한 남자가 자신을 올려다보고 있었다. 딱 봐도 자신이 하던 일에 집중하지 않은 채- _아._ 절단된 사지를 강에 던져 넣고 있군. 사람의 팔다리를. 멋지네, 그는 빈정거리며 생각했다. 하지만 다시 생각해보니 진짜 좀 멋졌다. 남자는 자신에 차 보였다. 살인자인 것이 편안해 보였다. 좀 잘생긴 것 같기도 하고. 적어도 윌이 멀리서 확인할 수 있는 선에서는 말이다. 무엇을 하고 있는지 자각하지 못한 상태로 그는 방금 자신이 시체 유기 중인 남자에게 손을 흔들었음을 깨달았다. 남자가 남은 몇 조각을 물에 던져 넣고 다리의 입구 쪽으로 향하는 것도 좀 걱정스러운 일이었다.

잠시 동안, 윌은 당황해 어쩔 줄 몰라 남자가 자신에게 오기 전에 강으로 뛰어드는 것을 고려했다. 하지만 최악의 시나리오라고 해도 이 남자가 자신을 죽이는 것인데 그건 사실 윌에게 꽤 괜찮은 일이기에 그는 끈기 있게 난간 위에 앉아 기다렸다. 그는 아래를 내려다보며 뛰기 전에 신발을 벗을지 말지 고민했다. 뛰어내려 죽을 참에 신발을 신고 있는 것은 좀 쓸데없이 예의바른 것 같았다. 어차피 그는 신발을 좋아한 적이 없었다. 너무 옭아매니까. 그는 왼쪽 신발을 발로 차 떨어뜨리고 첨벙하고 물이 튀자 웃었다. 소리는 시체 토막이 빠질 때에 비하면 희미했다. 그의 몸이 떨어질 때에는 더 큰 소리가 날 것이다.

누군가 헛기침을 하자 윌은 자신의 생각에 빠져있다 놀라 움찔했다. 그가 왼편을 바라보니, 아, 그냥 지나가던 연쇄살인마다. 뭐 대단한 것도 아니군. “시체들에게 좋은 밤이네요.” 윌이 대화를 트며 말했다. 그는 잠시 남자의 정장을 감상했다. 비싸 보이는데. 윌은 남자가 좀전의 일을 정장을 입고서 했다는 것에 약간 감탄했다. 마치 토막 시체를 버리는 것이 직장에서 집으로 가는 길에 할 법한 사소한 잡일이라도 된다는 듯이. 

“그렇군요.” 남자가 악센트가 있는 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 유럽 출신인가, 윌은 생각했다. 그 목소리는 불공평할 정도로 섹시하다는 이점을 가지고 있었다. “상습적으로 다리 난간에 앉곤 합니까?”

남자의 말투는 크로포드에게 계속해서 '하고 싶지 않다'고 말해도 괜찮다고 하는 알라나와 무서울 정도로 유사했다. “아, 이런. 당신은 정신과 의사군요.”

남자는 침착해 보였지만, 윌은 그가 속깊은 곳에서는 당황했으리라고 상상했다. “우리가 만난 적이 있습니까?” 남자가 물었다.

“지금까지는 아니죠. 전 윌 그레이엄이고, 오늘 저녁 저의 첫 -그리고 가능하면 마지막일- 자살 시도를 하려고 합니다. 어떤 결과가 나올지 채널 고정하시죠.”

윌의 엉성한 히스테리에 대한 남자의 침묵은 윌을 더욱 불안정하게 만들었다. 너무한 것이, 공평한 세상이라면 사람을 죽인 남자야말로 사람을 죽이는 걸 생각만 하는 사람인 자신보다 더욱 불안정해야 하는 것 아닌가 말이다. “그래서, 당신은 연쇄 살인마인가요? 그 일은 잘 되어 가나요?” 질문하면서도 그는 무슨 힘이 자신을 계속해서 말하게 하는지 이해할 수 없었다.

“왜 이번이 내 처음이 아니라고 생각하게 되었습니까?” 남자가 물었다. 그래, 완전 정신과 의사 맞다. 오직 정신과 의사만이 질문에 질문으로 답하는 기술을 터득한다니까. 아마도 그들 사이에서 전해지는 비법인가 보지.

“당신은 너무 차분해요.” 윌이 답했다. “목격자가 있는데도, 여전히 차분하죠.”

“사람을 죽여본 적이 있나요, 윌?” 남자가 물었다.

“꿈속에서만요.” 윌이 답했다. 거짓말할 이유가 없지. 그는 다른 쪽 신발을 발로 차 떨어뜨리고 물이 반갑게 신발을 맞이하는 것을 보았다.

“그것이 자살을 계획하게 된 이유인가요?”

“심리 분석을 하기엔 좀 늦은 것 같은데요, 박사님.”

갑작스럽게 어떤 생각이 윌의 마음속에 떠올랐다. 그는 살인자가 누군가를 살해할 때 -살인자가 _윌을_ 살해할 때- 그들에게 공감할 수 있는 것은 어떠할지 궁금해졌다. 그가 살인자들과 공감할 때면 항상 살인자들과 윌 사이는 어떤 분리가 있었다. 그 순간은 늘 직접적이지 않았다. 찌꺼기뿐이야, 윌은 생각했다.

“한니발입니다.” 남자가 정정하며 말했다.

연쇄 살인마와 서로 이름을 부르는 사이가 되다니. 아버지가 얼마나 자랑스러워하실까. 윌은 해가 완전히 진 것을 보았다. 알라나가 곧 그의 쪽지를 발견할 것이다. 그건 유서는 아니고, 그저 간단한 메시지에 불과했다: _시외로 나갈 거야. 개들에게 먹이 좀 줄래?_ 그녀는 그래도 걱정할 것이다. 그녀는 그가 시외로 나가기는커녕 일하러 나가는 것도 싫어하는 것을 아니까.

“날 죽이고 싶나요, 한니발?” 마치 자신이 말하는 게 아닌 것처럼 단어들은 윌에게 멀게만 느껴졌다. 그는 묻는 것이 아니라 - 권하는 것이었다.

한니발은 잠시 침묵한 후 정중하게 말했다. “저는 식인도 합니다.”

그건 윌이 그를 바라보게 만들었다. 짧은 시선의 마주침 후에 윌은 눈을 피했다. “음, 그런 것 같네요.” 그는 이해했다. 그러곤, “아마 제 간은 피해야 할 거에요. 전 스카치를 꽤 좋아합니다.”

한니발은 윌이 정확히 무엇인지 모르겠다는 것처럼(윌도 그 방면에 있어선 동지였다) 묘하게 웃고 그에게 손을 내밀었다. 

윌은 손을 받아들였다.

-

“좋은 차네요.” 스스로를 살해와 식인의 대상으로 제공한 것을 생각하면 부조리할 뿐인 안전띠를 풀어내고 윌은 차에서 내렸다.

“차에 대해 잘 아나요?” 한니발이 물었다.

“이 차가 비싸다는 걸 알 수 있을 정도는요.” 윌이 말했다. “난 배 모터에 대해 좀 더 잘 아는 편입니다.”

한니발은 알았다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였지만 침묵을 지켰다. 편안한 침묵이었다, 이상하게도. 한니발의 집은 비싼 정장과 차를 통해 예상했던 것보다도 더 웅장했다. 음식에게 드레스 코드 따위는 없다고 자위하면서도 윌은 이곳에 신발을 신지 않고 들어가는 것이 어색하게만 느껴졌다. 

한니발은 그를 부엌 - 장기를 채취하는 장소라기에는 너무나 깨끗했는데, 그는 한니발이 청소용품에 얼마를 들이는지는 알고 싶지도 않았다 - 으로 안내하고 불을 켠 뒤 윌에게 카운터에 있는 자리를 권했다. 

“고기는 익혀먹죠?” 윌이 묻자 한니발은 탐탁치 않은 표정을 지었다.

“난 문명인입니다, 윌.” 그가 답했다.

윌은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 환하게 밝혀진 방에 있으니, 한 시간 전만해도 그가 다리에서 뛰어내릴 준비를 하고 있었다는 것이 믿겨지지 않았다. 그는 여전히 죽고 싶었다. 음, 정확하게 말하자면 여전히 죽는 게 최선이라고 생각했는데, 이 방식이 더 나아보였다. 식인대상이 되는 것은 뭔가 괜찮은 느낌이었다. 죽음을 통해 기여하는 것. 이건 아마 미네소타 때까치가 말하는 것일 수도 있지만. 너무나 많은 사람들의 관점이 있어서 어느 것이 그의 것인지 구분하기 힘들었다. 그는 잠시 그가 잭에게 일을 하겠다고 말했다면 어떻게 다르게 풀렸을지 생각했다. 아마도 살인자 잡는 것을 돕는 일은 그의 도덕적 나침반을 좀 더 분명하게 만들어줬을 것이다. 혹은 모든 일은 똑같이 풀리고, 그는 그저 _태틀러_ 가 아니라 범죄현장에서 직접 범죄를 보게 되었을 것이다.

그는 한니발이 레시피인 게 분명한 한 묶음의 종이들을 빠르게 넘기는 것을 바라보았다. “뭘 만들 생각인가요?”

한니발은 고심하는 표정으로 그를 한참 바라보았다. “특별한 것으로요.” 그는 생각 끝에 답했다.

윌은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “하긴 체서피크 리퍼에게 누군가 자발적으로 자신을 바치는 일이 매일 있는 일은 아니겠죠.”

한니발은 해석하기 힘든 얼굴로 윌을 바라보았다. “왜 내가 리퍼라고 생각하게 되었나요?”

“왜 당신은 사람을 먹죠?” 윌이 받아쳤다.

한니발은 한 장의 카드를 뽑아 윌에게 건넸다.

윌은 읽었다. 아니 그러려고 했다. 레시피는 프랑스어인지 뭔지로 쓰여 있었다.

“마음에 듭니까?” 한니발이 물었다.

“내가 먹게 될 건 아닌데요.” 윌이 답했다.

한니발은 수긍하는 것 같더니 찬장과 서랍에서 도구들을 꺼내기 시작했다. “내 음식 취향을 누군가와 논의하는 것이 자주 있는 일은 아닙니다.” 그가 말했다.

“아예 없었죠.” 윌이 정정하자 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. “내 질문에 답하지 않았네요.”

“무슨 질문이었습니까?”

“왜 당신은 사람을 먹죠?”

한니발은 냉장고에서 재료들을 꺼내다말고 멈춰서 카운터 반대편에서 윌에게 다가왔다. “그런 일에는 어떤 이유가 있다고 생각하나요?”

윌은 자동적으로 ‘합당한 이유 따위는 없어요.’ 같은 정의로운 답을 하려다가 생각을 하고 답을 해야겠다고 느꼈다. 하지만 그는 진짜 이유가 뭔지 궁금해서 그가 기억하는 한 최초로 윌은 스스로 타인과 눈을 맞추었다. 보기 위해.

“어린 시절의 트라우마에 올인하죠.”

한니발은 그를 오래도록 바라보더니 몸을 돌려 냉장고로 돌아갔다. “저녁 내내 나에 대해서 말하고 있군요, 윌.”

윌이 대수롭지 않게 말했다. “당신은 식인을 하죠. 난 공감을 해요. 내 전문입니다.”

한니발이 몸을 돌려 윌을 마주보았다. “전문이요?”

윌은 고개를 끄덕이고 앞으로 몸을 기울여 한니발에게 들릴 정도로만 크게 속삭였다. “ _난 당신이 보여._ ” 그는 곧 죽을 테니 원하는 만큼 소름끼치게 굴어도 상관없을 것이다.

잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. “모든 사람이 _보입니까_?”

“내가 원하면 그럴 수 있죠.” 윌이 말했다. “충분히 가까우면요.”

“얼마나 가까운 것이 충분히 가까운 것이죠?” 한니발이 물었다.

“너무 가까운 거요.”

한니발은 냉장고에서 채소들을 몇 개 더 꺼낸 뒤 도마와 매우 날카로워 보이는 칼을 꺼내 작업에 들어갔다. 한니발이 이야기를 시작했을 때쯤엔, 윌은 자신의 얼마 안 남은 생을 침묵 속에 보내게 될 것을 받아들이려던 참이었다.

“겨울은 추웠고, 음식은 부족했습니다.” 그가 말했다. “그리고 미샤와 나는 더 이상 부모라고 할 만한 존재가 없었죠. 그 애는 아직 말문도 트이지 않은 나이였습니다.” 한니발이 소녀의 이름을 언급했을 때, 그 목소리는 감정으로 가득 차 있었다. 윌은 강제적으로 사랑 슬픔 분노 공포 후회 고통의 감정에 얻어맞은 듯 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. “그들이 구해온 음식들은 모두 먹을 수 없는 것들이었어요.” 한니발이 계속해서 말했고 윌은 그가 뛰어넘은 일부의 이야기들을 자신의 머릿속에 그려냈다. “그 애가 폐렴에 걸렸다고, 그들이 말했습니다. 어떻게 되든 그녀는 죽을 거라고요.”

“그들은 이제 모두 죽었나요?” 윌이 무언가를 망가뜨리고 싶은 강한 열망을 억누르며 이를 악물고 물었다. 그건 사실 질문이 아니었다.

“ _부케 가니(Bouquet Garni)_ 는,” 둘 모두가 알고 있는 답을 하는 대신, 한니발은 이야기하면서 만들어낸 소스 옆에서 허브를 따내며 말했다. “프랑스식 용어로 맛을 돋우기 위해 섞인 허브들을 함께 묶어내는 것을 뜻합니다.” 그는 방금 막 트라우마를 다시 체험한 사람답지 않게 완벽하게 침착해 보였고, 윌은 이게 한니발의 본 모습이라고 생각했다. 통제. 완벽한 통제. 저녁 내내 태연해 보이는 모습에서 그의 자제력이 보였다. 자신이 범죄를 저지르는 것을 본 목격자가 있을 때조차 그는 전혀 긴장하지도 않았다. 그야말로 세상이 꼼짝 못하고 머리를 수그리게 만드는 류의 남자라고, 윌은 생각했다. 

윌은 한니발이 만들어둔 소스를 바라보았다. 그는 한니발의 요리를 맛보고 싶고, 나아가 그저 그의 생각을 아는 것보다 더 많은 것을 알고 싶다는 강렬한 끌림을 느꼈다. 그는 한니발이 어떻게 요리하고, 잠을 자고, 무엇을 읽는지, 어떻게 그 일들을 다 하고도 일에다가 사냥까지 할 시간을 만드는지 알고 싶었다. 윌은 모든 것을 알고 싶었지만 그런 일은 없을 것이었다. 그는 적어도 _이 정도쯤은_ 알아도 되겠다고 생각하며 스푼을 소스에 담그어 맛보았다. 미뢰에 놀라운 자극을 주는 맛이었다. 그는 그럴 거라고 예상하고 있었다. 그는 눈을 감아 잠깐 동안 이 하나의 감각에만 집중하며 미소 지었다.

눈을 떴을 때 한니발은 그를 관찰하고 있었다. “맛 볼래요?” 윌이 그에게 물었다.

한니발은 윌의 바로 앞까지 성큼 다가오더니 계속 그를 바라보면서 두 손가락을 소스에 담갔다가 잠시 멈칫하고는 윌의 목을 가로질러 소스를 발랐다. 한니발이 머리를 숙이자 윌의 생각들은 온갖 곳으로 튀기 시작했고, 설마 그럴 리는 없겠지-는 있구나. 한니발은 그걸 빨아먹었다. 윌은 자기도 모르는 새에 눈을 감았다. 기분 좋은 압박에 신경이 날뛰고 그의 손은 한니발의 조끼 뒷부분을 꽉 붙잡고 인간적으로 가능한 한 가까이 그의 몸을 끌어당겼다.  
윌은 목을 젖혀 한니발이 좀더 쉽게 접근할 수 있도록 했다. 필요 이상으로 시간이 더 걸리는 것 같지만, 그렇다고 윌이 불평하는 것은 아니었다. 이성은 한니발이 윌을 물지도 모른다는 생각으로 경각심을 주려고 노력했지만, 오히려 이상하게도 그 생각이 매력적으로 느껴졌다. 윌은 그런 마음을 드러내는 소리를 내버렸다고 확신했지만 그의 마음은 지금 좀 퓨즈가 나간 상태라 아닐 지도 몰랐다. 그래. 윌은 이 남자의 입속으로 들어가게 되는 거라면 먹히게 되는 것 또한 분명 괜찮은 일이라고 자신했다.

그때, 시작한지 얼마나 되었다고, 한니발은 몸을 떼고 윌이 바라던 것보다 훨씬 덜 흐트러진 상태로 채소를 썰던 곳으로 돌아갔다. 윌은 칼의 리드미컬한 움직임을 내려다보며 생각을 정리했다. 그는 한니발의 어린 여동생을 생각하며 그 이후 어떤 일이 일어났을 지를 그려보았다.

“당신은 자라서 강해졌겠죠. 더 똑똑하고 알맞고 유능하게. 당신은 그들 모두를 찾아내서 고통을 알게 만들어줬을 겁니다. 그들이 당신이 아팠던 만큼 고통 받진 않았지만, 그래도 뭐. 그러고 나니 모든 게 끝나버렸는데, 끝난 게 아니었어요. 당신은 이미 스스로를 정교한 사냥꾼으로 만들어냈죠. 당신은 진정한 포식자이고, 포식자는 포식자이길 그만 두고 다시 먹이가 되지 않아요.” 윌이 말했다. 그는 공감했다. 그는 _이해했다._

“법과 도덕은 사람이 만든 것입니다. 우리는 태어날 때부터 그러한 개념을 가지고 있는 것이 아니라 교육 받았을 뿐이에요.” 한니발이 말했다. “아마도, 그러한 법이 당신을 얽매고 있는 것 같군요. 윌 그레이엄. 당신의 마음은 당신의 욕망을, 욕구를 충족시켜달라고 애원하고 있는데, 당신은 그저 사람이 만든 규칙 따위를 이유로 그것을 거부하고 있어요. 당신은 왜 자살하고 싶었습니까?”

“너무 많은 걸 보니까요.” 윌이 답했다.

“당신은 왜 자살하고 싶었습니까?” 한니발이 좀더 강하게 한 번 더 물었다.

윌은 심장이 급하게 뛰면서 호흡의 간격이 짧아지는 것을 느꼈다. 그의 시야가 흐려지기 시작했다. 곧 죽을 것인데도 여전히 그는 사실을 말할 수 없었다. “그 많은 악을 알면서 살고 싶지 않으니까요.” 윌은 거짓으로 말했다.

갑자기 한니발이 자신의 바로 앞에 다가와 셔츠를 붙잡았고, 윌은 약간 고무되었다. 정말로 짜릿한 기분이었다. 그는 곧 죽을 것이고, 이것이 그가 할 수 있을 가장 근접한 살인이 될 것이다. 그리고- “ _왜냐하면_ 나는 내가 잠잘 때 꿈을 꾸고 또 내가 깨어있을 때도 꿈을 꾸니까, 내 꿈은 살인으로 가득 하고 길에서 사람들을 보고, _친구_ 와 이야기를 하면서 그들의 심장을 칼로 꿰뚫거나 그들의 목을 갈라 바닥에서 피 흘리며 죽어가는 것을 지켜보는 건 어떨지 상상해, 그런 생각은 역겨워야 한다는 걸 아는데도 그렇게 느껴지지 않아 오히려 옳다고 생각하니까.” 윌은 심호흡하려고 하지만 아 이런, 숨을 쉴 수 없었다, 살인자의 품속에서 호흡곤란으로 죽게 될 거라니, 대단한 인생이로군. “언젠가 더 이상 그걸 억제할 수 없을 거야.” 정신이 명료함으로 엄습되는 것을 느끼며 윌이 말을 마쳤다. 다리 위에 올라갔을 때에 이랬어야 했다고 그는 생각했다. 윌은 자신이 살인자가 될까봐 두려워하는 것이 아니란 것을 깨달았다. 그는 이미 살인자였다. 그저 첫 번째 살인을 하는 것을 두려워하고 있었을 뿐이었다.

한니발이 윌을 놓아주었을 때 그는 유체이탈이라도 한 것처럼 서 있을 능력-혹은 의지-를 잃고 무릎을 꿇으며 주저앉았다. 

언제 그랬는지 그의 호흡은 잠잠해져 있었다. 윌은 왠지 모르게 지금이 바로 그때임을 깨달았다. 그는 눈을 감았다. “준비됐어요.” 그는 차분한 목소리로 말했다.

그가 무슨 뜻으로 말했는지는 의문의 여지가 없었고, 윌은 금속의 마찰음을 들었다. 한니발이 칼꽂이에서 칼을 뽑고 있었다. “일어서요.” 한니발이 말하자 윌은 _이해했다_.

“다른 사람들,” 그는 일어서며 말했다. “당신이 죽인 사람들. 그들은 그저 고기였죠. 돼지들. 하지만 난 달라요.” 윌은 한니발이 그의 뒤에 그들의 체온이 뒤섞일 정도로 가까이 다가와 서는 것을 느꼈다. “나는 당신을 본 유일한 사람이죠.” 한니발은 한 손으로 윌의 머리카락을 잡아 뒤로 당기고 다른 손으로 칼을 목에 갖다 대었다. “나는 쉽게 당신을 이해하고 당신을 있는 대로 감상할 수 있는 유일한 사람이죠.”

그는 한니발의 숨결을 목 뒤에서 느낄 수 있었다.

그는 칼날을 붙잡고 있는 팔이 긴장하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

그는 한니발이 마음을 바꾸는 순간을 느낄 수 있었다. 

“나와 함께 해요.” 그 제안은 거의 속삭임에 가까웠다. 윌은 몸을 떨었다.

그는 자신의 선택이 어려워야 한다고 생각했지만, 그렇지 않았다. 이번만큼은 그는 자신이 사회적으로 용납되는 사람이 아니라는 것에 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그는 얼마나 쉽게 그들의 삶이 딱 맞아떨어질지 생각했다. 더 이상 강의 중에 슬라이드 한 장을 너무 오래 바라보았다가 무언가 다른 존재가 되어버릴 지도 모른다는 걱정을 하지 않아도 될 것이다. 이 저택을 집으로 두고 한니발의 연회에서 원래 의도한 것과는 다른 방식으로 참여하게 되는 것을, 서재에서 함께 와인을 마시고 매일 일하러 갈 때 한니발에게 작별의 키스를 하는 것을, 자신의 진정한 자아를 받아들일 수 있는 사냥 여행을, 윌은 생각하고 생각해 보았다.

그리고 그 순간 그는 생각하기를 멈추고 _행동하기_ 시작했다. “좋아요.” 윌이 말했다. 한니발이 칼을 내려놓았을 때 윌은 몸을 돌려 그에게 키스했다.

 

 _에필로그_  
“윌, 너 어디야?”  
알라나는 그가 전화를 받자마자 물었다. 윌은 대여섯 번 정도 그녀의 전화를 무시했는데, 알라나는 끈질김 없으면 시체였다.

“나 밖인데-”

“시외라구. 알아. 쪽지 읽었어.” 그녀가 조바심 내며 말을 잘랐다. “ _두 달 전에_ 말이지.” 윌은 알라나의 걱정하는 목소리에 죄책감이 들었다.

“음, 사실.” 그가 말했다. “나 거짓말했을지도 몰라.”

“나 방금 네 집에 가서 개들에게 밥 주고 왔거든, 윌. 너 집에 없었잖아.”

“아니, 그게.” 윌은 방 저편에서 한니발에게 푹 빠진 미소를 보냈다. “나 시외로 나가려고 했었는데, 그러다가 나, 음, 누굴 만났어. 폭풍 같은 로맨스 같은 거지.”

“ _아_.” 그녀는 조심스럽게 기쁜 듯이 말했다.

“그래.” 그가 맞장구쳤다. “들어봐, 알라나. 나 사실 지금 뭐 하던 중이었거든.”

“어머!” 알라나가 틀린 추측을 하고 얼굴을 붉히는 것 같자, 윌은 웃었다. 그는 이게 _하나의_ 알리바이가 될 것이라고 생각했다.

그는 작별인사 후 전화를 끊고는 자신의 파트너(그의 머릿속에서 저급한 목소리가 ‘공범’이라 덧붙였다)를 돌아보았다. 한니발이 여유 있는 미소를 보였다. “준비됐나요?” 그가 물었다.

윌은 고개를 끄덕였다.

한니발이 자신의 앞에 놓인 사람을 가리켰다. “바로 이것이, 내 사랑.” 그가 말했다. “손상을 입히지 않으면서 가장 쉽게 심장에 접근하는 방법이랍니다.”

윌은 그 은유적인 말에 미소를 지었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 17/04/16 작가님의 허가를 받은 후 게시합니다.  
> 17/05/16 이탤릭체 입력 및 수정1  
> 17/08/20 수정2


End file.
